


Tumblr Pornlet 25: Flowers

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Drunk Stiles Stilinski, Elven Stiles, Established Relationship, Everyone is consenting even if it seems a bit iffy, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Flash Fic, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Magic Reveal, Magical Weddings that aren't weddings, Not Beta Read Not really a Pornlet but, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wolf Derek Hale, picture prompt, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: “Thank you for keeping him safe, Aren.” Derek tried not to laugh at the way Stiles was rubbing his face into the flower bed he apparently thought was very comfortable. “I came as fast as I could. I swear none of us had any idea he had Fae blood in his family.”





	Tumblr Pornlet 25: Flowers

“Thank you for keeping him safe, Aren.” Derek tried not to laugh at the way Stiles was rubbing his face into the flower bed he apparently thought was very comfortable. “I came as fast as I could. I swear none of us had any idea he had Fae blood in his family.”

Aren, tall and lithe and supple like the willow she was apparently named for, nodded seriously. “It is understandable. His family is recently from the old countries. His Fae blood is strong, though. He should soon be taught to control what he has now awakened.”

Derek blinked at that. “Strong? How strong?”

Aren tilted her head to the side and looked past Derek’s shoulder, as if the fact that Stiles was star-fishing naked in a bed of flowers he’d apparently conjured was answer enough. Derek blinked again. It probably was enough.

“Your mate’s reaction is this strong to the nectar because he is strong with Fae blood. A human with a small amount of the old blood will feel happy after drinking our nectar. The reaction grows with the level of our blood that they share. It’s…” She looked sideways and her eyes went unfocused for a moment. She snapped her head back and stared into Derek’s eyes. “It affects neither full Fae nor full human, but those of a mix, well… It is inversely proportional in its strength.”

Derek held back the growl he felt rising in his throat. The elf was not challenging him with the direct gaze, and she wasn’t laughing at Stiles. There was no reason to be upset. In fact, there was every reason to keep Aren and her kin as friendly as possible. “So a pure human would not react to the wine, but a human that has strong Fae heritage… “ He turned and looked at Stiles. The not-so-human-actually was now on his back. He was still starfishing. His cock was hard and standing proud and swaying back and forth with the movement of the rest of his body. “Was this a test?”

Aren raised a long, thin eyebrow. She smiled, her pointed teeth a pale, pearlescent green in the light from the moon. “Not a test, I swear, wolf. Simply a pleasant surprise for us. He does need lessons, of course. The nectar’s effect will last only a few hours. Once he’s regained his full faculties, we’ll examine what his ability to naturally steer his gifts is, and just what they might be. If he was Fae born we’d know by the mix of his parent’s blood. As he’s human born, it could be anything.”

“And until then? Should I, um.” Derek had no idea what to do with his other half. Stiles had come to the meeting with the Fae as he wasn’t shifter or banshee or anything other than human. As someone completely mundane, his presence was supposed to be the least offensive to the fӕries’ sensibilities. Derek should probably just take him home, even if they hadn’t taken the reveal as an insult.

“Until the morning, wolf, you’ll need to take care of his needs. He’s made a bed of flowers upon which to pleasure you, it would be rude of you to refuse.”

Derek opened his mouth and managed one whole word. “He…?”  _A bed of flowers upon which to pleasure_ … He contained his need to blurt out,  _What_?

Aren’s smile grew wider and she flicked out a hand. The other elves in the clearing disappeared. “We’ll not disturb you, I swear. When Mieczysław’s old blood awakened he gained the knowledge of his clans. He’s created you a bed of flowers upon which to properly consummate your binding.” Derek was pretty sure they’d already consummated their everything several times in just the last week, let alone in the two and a half years they’d officially been together. Aren laughed. It was light and Derek could see why people likened the humor of elves to the peeling of bells. “This is about more than just physicality, Derek Hale. He wishes to cement your connection. He wants to make those promises the two of you both desire but have not had the courage to ask each other for. His old blood is stronger than human or even wolf.”

Derek wanted to go through the traditions his family had always followed: the run, the mate declaration, and mark and… He’d never brought it up with Stiles because, well. How do you tell your very human boyfriend you want to chase him naked through the woods, knot him, and bite him, till death do you part? He knew that Stiles was aware of the traditions, Peter had made sure to make a big fuss over giving him  _that_  book. Stiles had never mentioned it to Derek, though. Silence wasn’t a wonderful invitation.

Derek couldn’t be certain. He couldn’t take part in some kind of supernatural marriage thing without Stiles being completely sober and consenting, at least to start with. “I can’t, he’s not himself.”

“Touch him, Derek Hale. Take his hand and he’ll show you what you need to know. His judgement, on this, is not impaired. He can’t speak with his mouth right now, but he can with his mind.” Aren took a step back and motioned towards Stiles, still rolling in the flowers. “Just take his hand.”

Derek blinked again, and Aren was also gone.

He stepped closer to Stiles, and Stiles looked up at him and smiled wider and brighter than should be possible when he was off his face on some kind of faery liquor.

“Stiles you’re,” his eyes were wide and so open and even they were the happiest Derek could remember seeing them. “You are seriously high, aren’t you.” Derek reached out his hand and hoped that Stiles understood he should take it. “I’m kinda worried that you have no idea what I’m saying right now.”

Stiles grabbed his hand and,

_There’s plenty I don’t understand, but I do understand this. Lie with me, Derek. Lie with me and let me make you mine. Then tomorrow I can run, and you can make me yours._

Derek couldn’t speak. He opened his mouth to, but no sound came out.

Stiles smiled some more.

 _I have no way of explaining this but to share how I feel. Here,_ Derek was hit with a wall of warm and love and want and desire and need to protect and laughter all at once,  _this is what I feel. Come, lie with me, Sourwolf. We’ve been putting this off for far too long_.

Derek understood. He let himself be pulled into the flowers, and only had a moment’s wonder at the fact that his clothes disappeared as he kneeled down.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/164802040846/image-source-thank-you-for-keeping-him-safe). NSFWish.


End file.
